Cuddle
by lovely-pumpkins
Summary: Akise arrives home late to see Yukiteru sleeping on the couch and finds out his feelings about the other boy. Very fluffy BL. Akise/Yukiteru


Okay, so this took longer than I planned. I was going to do the 30 days challenge, but it seems like I can't do one oneshot a day, so I'll call them just prompts. This is Prompt two, cuddling, by the way.

Oh, and the story happens in an AU, where there aren't diary owners or Yuno. Yukiteru and Akise are also sharing the apartment (that's Akise's mom's, but she doesn't spend so much time there, so it's basically only the two of them there). And they're also best friends, in case you're wondering.

Anyway, enough babbling. I hope you like it!

* * *

"I'm home!" Akise said as he locked the front door behind him, he glanced at the clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, his roommate, Yukiteru, should be fast asleep by now. Or at least, Akise hoped he was, the brunette wasn't much of a morning person, and it wouldn't do any good if he had waited up for him as he did sometimes.

Akise sighed. He was out investigating a suspect that would only leave his lair at night, so the albino had to wait until he made his move and couldn't come back home early as he wanted to. Of course, being a detective was just a hobby, but it seemed like Nishijima was going to let him work part time in the police in the next year, and the albino wanted to be a better detective when he actually started working.

Akise walked a bit further in the living room, realizing that his roommate was lying on the couch. He was going to ask Yukiteru if he wanted to eat something but he realized that the brunette was snoring.

_So cute…,_ thought Akise to himself as he stretched his hand to touch the sleeping boy's face, but he restrained himself. What was he even doing? Akise didn't know what was happening to him, maybe he was going insane? He was having this weird urges to touch Yukiteru all the time, and he didn't know what to do for the first time.

Akise sighed and gently lifted Yukiteru in his lap, taking him to his room, it wasn't comfortable to sleep on the couch and he didn't want to wake the other boy up. The brunette wouldn't let Akise into his room, so he couldn't take him there, but Akise didn't mind the brunette in his room at all.

Akise's cheeks felt a little more red than usual than a moment ago as soon as something not as innocent as his roommate's sleeping face flashed through his mind. He scolded himself and laid the other boy in the bed as quick and softly as he could. He was going to go to the shower to calm down when the brown haired boy hugged his arm unconsciously, but surprisingly firmly.

Akise couldn't think properly anymore, he was tired and didn't really know what he wanted to do anymore. As much as he didn't want to, Akise had to go shower, so he gently shook the brunette off his arm, getting up and picking his pajamas and a towel.

Akise stripped out of his clothes and turned on the water, stepping in the shower and feeling the water relax his tired muscles. He wasn't quite sure on what was happening to him, he had never felt like this before about anyone, and he wasn't sure on what he should do.

He was always thinking about Yukiteru for some reason, the other boy was just so cute, so innocent and so pure that Akise wanted to protect him, but he wasn't so sure if that's what he _actually_ wanted to do.

Okay, it was true, Akise _knew _what he wanted to do. He wanted to have the brunette for himself, to hug him and to hold hands, to have real dates with him and to give him flowers.

Akise never thought of himself as gay. Actually, he had even dated a girl that confessed to him for some time, and broke up with her because he never felt anything when they were together, even though she was really pretty and nice. Why should he feel like that now? He had never done so before, so why now?

_Because it's Yukiteru, _a small voice in the back of his head said, _it's just because it's Yukiteru._

Akise brushed away such thoughts with a bit of embarrassment and turned off the water, drying himself with the towel and putting his pajamas on, half hoping that Yukiteru would have woken up and gone to his room and half hoping that he was still there.

Luckily (or not) Yukiteru was still sleeping calmly, his short dark hair messy and his sky-blue eyes still closed, his chest was going up and down as he snored a bit. He was so adorable that it should be a crime.

_The criminal should be you, for thinking about Yukiteru in such a way. _Akise thought to himself with a frown, but still he couldn't help himself, it felt so weird, to like someone in such a way.

The albino sat on the bed delicately, looking at his sleeping beloved with crimson eyes. Yukiteru was just so cute, so much different from every one he'd met. He caressed the brunette's face almost that automatically, stopping himself when he moved.

"A… ki… ss…" Yukiteru muttered in a low voice, and Akise wondered if he was awake, but he figured out that he wasn't since he snored a bit before changing positions and going back to sleep.

A soft yawn came out of Akise's lips, and he laughed softly at himself, surprised. He got distracted watching the other sleep, he was just so lovely! But Akise was really tired, and he actually needed to sleep as much as he didn't want to.

The albino smiled softly and wondered if Yukiteru would mind much if they shared the bed, after all, he would wake up if Akise decided to "invade" the other's room, as he said himself the other day. Akise figured out that he'd be embarrassed at first, but would let him stay after getting used to it.

Akise slowly lied by Yukiteru's side, trying not to wake him up as he did so. He stared at the other's messy hair and felt the sudden urge to touch it, the albino softly ruffled the other boy's hair, smiling at himself when he moved and stopping to do so.

Akise decided to be a little more daring. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's slender shoulders slowly, hugging him softly against himself and digging his face into the brunette's dark hair sniffing the other's sweet cologne.

"W-wh… w-what a-are yo… y-you doing… A-Ak… A-Akise-kun?" Yukiteru suddenly muttered with his voice still groggy from sleep. The albino wished he could see the other's face, was he mad? Had he miscalculated his reactions? Would he ever forgive him?

"Cuddling." Akise answered simply, and for the first time in years he was afraid of what someone else would say. After all, he didn't care much about others except for Yukiteru. Akise hoped the brunette wouldn't notice how fast his heart was beating.

"O-oh… o-okay…" Yukiteru said, hugging the arms that were, making the taller boy's beat faster. His chest filled with some warm feeling he couldn't quite tell what it was, but it made him smile and held the other tightly against him.

"Y-you're t-too cl… c-close, A-Akise-kun!" Yukiteru said, seeming to be embarrassed. Akise wondered if he was blushing.

"You're so cute." Akise said, laughing at himself and smiling at his beloved as he hugged him tightly.

* * *

Gah, I think I made Akise a bit of a pervert, I almost started to write lemon when I remembered that wasn't the prompt I was supposed to do. I almost died when I was writing this, so cute! I love them, my favourite OTP, if that's even possible xD

What did ya think? On what should I improve? Constructive criticism is welcome :3

L-P~


End file.
